Experiencing Liberty
by Madelight
Summary: On y était. - L'enfance, l'Avant. - Jet spontané en écriture automatique.


**Experiencing Liberty**

* * *

On y était. Les vastes rayons, les vides, les croulants. Tout coloré, tout gigantesque, à la hauteur de mes espérances. Elles n'étaient certes nourries que de mes six années sur Terre, mais vu la taille que je faisais, c'était le plus fabuleux des terrains de jeux. Et tout s'offrait à mes fantasmes : des portants ployant sous les porte-manteaux, proposant des étoffes synthétiques multicolores ; les étagères rigides et hautes, supportant les innombrables boites de conserve et autres pots de confiture ; l'allée confiseries, qui me tendait délicieusement les bras en m'alléchant de ses présentoirs débordants. L'odeur des produits d'entretien, mêlée à celle de la poissonnerie, de la fromagerie et de la boulangerie.

Il ne manquait rien, et j'étais heureuse d'être minuscule dans ce fouillis qui ne possédait encore aucun sens à mes yeux. Je suivais ma mère, comme toujours. Elle était pressée, attrapait un article par-ci, ou trois autres par-là. Ses yeux songeurs sillonnaient les alentours comme j'avais vu les faucons chercher leurs proies dans ce documentaire du mercredi après-midi. Parfois, elle ralentissait, examinait avec plus d'attention les indications apposées sur les étiquettes, comparant très certainement des chiffres qui n'avaient pas la moindre valeur pour moi. Elle passait à côté des rayons cosmétiques, ne s'y arrêtant que par formalité et y trainant le charriot avec lenteur. Quelques boites de mouchoirs, un savon pour les mains et une boite de coton-tige. Bientôt, le rayon électronique, juste à côté de l'allée botanique, des livres et des jouets. Ma partie préférée.

Je trainassais et elle me rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre, me remémorant un peu douloureusement que je n'étais qu'un fardeau en cet instant trivial. Il n'y avait pas la place à l'amusement, juste à l'optimisation du temps. Elle s'arrêta, me demandant d'attendre près du charriot, ce à quoi j'agréais avec la plus sourde des envies. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu au niveau des semelles de chaussures, je détalai.

Et il n'y eut bientôt plus rien pour me retenir. Rien pour contenir ma fougue, mon insolence et ma candeur. Je m'égarais entre les allées, essayant tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin parmi toutes ces âmes pressées, mon petit cœur battant furieusement dans ma poitrine. Et je m'évadais, je m'éloignais toujours plus. Sans remords ni regrets.

Mon seul désir ? Me perdre.

J'atteins les caisses, que je dépassais sans que personne ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Je sortais dans l'allée du centre commercial et je partais, comme une grande. Je remontais la route carrelée, rythmée dans ma fuite par les roulements des charriots pleins ou vides des clients fatigués. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, je ne pensais qu'à partir loin. Je passai bientôt près des magasins de mode, des bijouteries brillantes, de la pharmacie à l'odeur si caractéristique. L'opticien me regarda passer et j'eus le temps de voir ses sourcils se froncer avant de m'aventurer dans les escalators en vitesse. Je montai les marches de quatre en quatre, rajoutant toujours davantage de distance entre moi et les murs. Je volais bientôt sous l'arcade en verre du toit, avant que le battement des escaliers ne s'achève sous mes pieds, manquant de me faire trébucher. Quelqu'un m'interpella, une femme. Je n'écoutai pas et m'en allai sans demander mon reste, me rapprochant toujours plus des baies vitrées automatiques. Et le parking s'étendit devant mon expression ébahie. Les immenses véhicules crachotant sur le bitume, faisant à peine attention devant la masse des piétons. Et cela criait, cela klaxonnait. La populace piétonne insultait les chauffeurs, qui eux même renchérissaient, cherchant diablement une place dans tout ce capharnaüm. Bientôt les rôles seraient échangés et ceux qui marchaient fièrement râleraient derrière leurs volants.

Les adultes étaient insensés.

Je traversais le parking, prenant garde plus instinctivement que prudemment aux dangers qui auraient pu me terrasser d'un seul coup d'accélérateur. Et puis là, la voilà.

La baie. La mer. Au loin, elle brûlait sous le soleil, lançant dans mes yeux des piques amères et bouillantes. Les larmes me venaient presque sous le coup du scintillement insupportable qui étreignait mes prunelles. Et plus de bruit, je n'entendais plus rien si ce n'était ses remous, ses vagues en perte et fracas.

La beauté indomptable, la manœuvre illimitée et sauvage. Elle pouvait voyager où elle le désirait, envahir les terres comme les délaisser plus loin. C'était une belle égoïste, une grande barbare à la tromperie facile. Ingénieuse souvent, ingénue pour duper... Des mouvements purs, libres.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à me délester de mes dernières chaines : mon humanité encore inachevée, peu aboutie et si superbe pourtant. Peut-être magnifique de par sa fragilité et sa petitesse, plus grande encore que le ciel, et plus lointaine en esprit que l'horizon ne flânait par-delà les lueurs rutilantes.

Et quelque part finalement, je demeurais prisonnière. Captive, captivée par ce spectacle qui me pétrifiait jusqu'aux orteils : tétanisant la moindre sensation de culpabilité ou de peur qui aurait certainement dû m'envahir. J'aurais rêvé de me liquéfier tout de suite, à l'instant, afin de pouvoir rejoindre son ballet hypnotisant. Ne plus jamais avoir à craindre les autres : tout et le reste. Sur place et partout à la fois : immortelle.

Sans larmes, sans peurs, sans années. Sans rien pour compter, pour faire les comptes, pour comptabiliser... Plus de contraintes, d'horreurs sans noms et de rires sans joie. Juste moi, le ciel, le soleil, la nuit, les étoiles et l'odeur du sel. La vie en-deçà, la vie par-dessus : le néant, les abysses et la profondeur d'un cœur qui battait toujours plus, malgré les naufrages, malgré les tentatives désespérées de l'humanité pour l'asservir comme elle est elle-même assujettie.

Le rêve parfait que j'aurais aimé raconter sans les mots comme barrières : juste l'instant extatique d'une rencontre avec l'inconnu et l'improbable. Une rencontre inespérée avec la liberté.

A cet instant, plus rien n'existait sinon elle. Elle m'emplissait et me vidait à la fois, m'enracinant et me repoussant du même jet. Comme l'âme d'une artiste en deuil continuel. J'aurais voulu mourir ici. Mourir libre.

Libre comme la liberté.


End file.
